Formas de Substituir um Palavrão
by TitiaKinast
Summary: Você já quis ter mais opções de palavrões alem de 'merda, porra, caralho, PQP e FDP' ? *(vendedor on)Seus problemas acabaram chegou a nova, esplendida, revolucionaria, perfeita, maravilhosa, tesuda Lista de Palavrões! Essa lista apresentada por nosso divo(*sqn) Hidan, vai te ensinar a falar coisas que você nunca viu(*ou já viu, não sou adivinha truta*)Leia e aprenda, ou não né!


E o começo de tudo...

**Sasori-**Ninguém sabe todas as coisas do mundo, só Kami-sama.

**Pain*(fuckyea)-**É verdade, eu sei todas as coisas do mundo!

**Todos-Pain*(gota)**

**Hidan*(fuckyea(*oh god*))-**Mentira isso, eu sei uma coisa.

**Todos-Hidan*(cara de nãotoacreditando)**

**Hidan*(le cara de empolgado)-**EU SEI TODOS OS PALAVRÕES DO MUNDO! BUAHAHAHA(*tentativa fail de vocêssabemoque*)

**Todos-Hidan*(cara de ébempossivel)-**Então prova,un/senpai!

**Hidan*(le se preparando)-**Ta bem...hurun(tentativa fail de alguém limpando a garganta)...put...(interrompido)

**Autora-**Hum...Hidan, você vai fazer uma lista de palavrões?

**Todos-Hidan e Autora*(le assustados)-**Quem é você,un?

**Autora*(pockerface)-**Eu sou a autora, vocês não leram a legenda não?-todos os Akas-Hidan começam a mexer o pé e olharem pro chão constrangidos enquanto acenavam negativamente-Não sei por que me surpreendo...Bom, eu sou a autora dessa porra e meu nome é Maiara,ou não(*puta que paril tenho que parar de ler a Desciclopédia*)...*(^^)mas podem me chamar de Kinast, é meu sobrenome.

**Todos-Hidan e Kinast*(bad pockerface)-**Okay!

**Hidan-**Mas fala ae sua puta, o que você quer aqui?

**Kinast-**Ah...é que eu vim te ajudar a fazer a lista!

**Todos-Hidan, Kinast e Tobi(porque tava oculpado vendo Pocoyo(*ai minhainfância, alguem ai via?*)*(levantando a mão)-TitiaKinast, tecnicamente você ja não escreve a lista?-perguntaram receosos**

**Kinast*(aura superhipermega macabra)-**Sim...algum problema?-pergunta tirando o Death Note do bolso(*sim,eu tenho o Death Note, chupem seus tesudos*)

**Todos-osmesmos*(engolindo em seco)-**N-não!

**Kinast*(tipo Near)-**Hum...acho bom- diz colocando-o no bolso de novo-*(le feliz(*olha a bipolaridade, melhor eu ir tomar meu remédio*)) Vamos Hidan?

**Hidan*(le feliz tb)-**Sim porra!

Vamos ver como a porra da lista ta...

E com vocês Hidan e sua linda(*sqn*) lista de Palavras de baixo calão:

**Hidan e Kinast-**Eae seus putos!

**Kinast-**Bom...o Hidan agora vai falar uma linda(*sinta a ironia*) lista de palavrões e coisas pra vocês! Hi-sama(*eu dei um apelido pra ele e chamo ele por -sama pq ele é foda,problm?*) pode começar!

**Hidan*(lenostálgico)-**Claro!

E só pra constar, não, ele não ira falar tudo, por que? porque...porque ele pode morrer por falta de ar(*sinta*), por isso ele vai escrever, agora olhem(WTF?) pro quadro negro(*isso ainda é usado? nunca mais vi um...*) que ele vai começar a escrever!

em le quadro:

_Palavrões com o Titio(_WTF?)_Hidan_

_~Filho da puta_

_~Filho de uma pobre mulher que presta serviços sexuais a troca de dinheiro_

_~Rebento de uma progenitora de vida fácil_

_~Filho de uma dama que presta serviços sexuais remunerados_

_~Filho de uma boa senhora_

_~Filho de uma débil_

_~Filho de uma quenga_

**Kinast*(le entretida)-**Adoro esse...lá no nordeste é a maior ofensa de todas, as ideias dos nordestinos...

**Hidan*(snz)-**Posso continuar caralho?

**Kinast*(gota)-**Hai!

_~Filho de uma cabrita desmamada_(?)

_~Filho de uma senhora mal comida_

_~Filho de uma bem comida_

_~Filho duma égua_

_~Filho de um traveco_(*?,pera,pera,pera...COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?...ah quer saber, deixa pra lá*)

_~Filho de um humano do gênero feminino que comercializa o próprio corpo em troca de valores econômicos_

_~Rebento de uma profissionaldo sexo_

_~Filho de uma mulher que tem relações com velhos broxas remuneradamente_

_~Descendente de uma meretriz_

_~Filho de uma vaca leiteira que paga boquete remunerado_

_~Filho dos capiroto_(?)

_~Vai toma no cu_

_~Sugiro veemente a vossa excelentíssima que procure receber contribuições inusitadas na cavidade retal_

**Kinast*(los ojos brillando)-**Nossaaa...essa foi forte

**Hidan*(olhar like a Beyond Birthday)**

**Kinast*(like a qualquer quando ta cara a cara com o BB)-**Okayy! ja entendi...

_~Vá procurar o Ricardão_(*se não entendeu procura no google, pq nn sou paga pra isso, pior nem sou paga!*)

_~Sugiro que o senhor armazene algo em seu reto_

_~Vai tomar no anus_

_~Vá rosquiar uma lamina no anus_

_~Vá enfiar algo no orifícioanal_

_~Que um mangalho te invada o reto lhe causando muita dor, desconforto, humilhação e nem um poucode prazer_

_~Por gentileza, o senhor poderia se dirigir ao hortifrúti mais próximo e comprar um pepino, e logo em seguida insira o legume em seu orifício anal_

_~Vai tomar no forévis(*só os mussuns forevis entendem*)_

_~Vai dar o anus na esquina seuhomossexualde bosta_

_~Enfie em seu reto e rode ate sangrar_

**Kinast-**Nossa, essa foi violeta...e antes que você fale algo-aponta pro Hidan-Eu ja to calando a boca, continua logo.

**Hidan*(gota)-**Afff...

_~Puta merda_

_~Puta mano_

_~Puta meu_

_~Puta veyy(*sim,o meu veyy é com 2y's*)_

_~Puta falta de sacanagem_

_~Puta Truta_

_~Puta putada(?)_

_~putamên_(WTF?)

~_Puta Kayakos_(*só os fortes entendem*)

_~Puta rolo_

_~Puta nego_

_~Puta que pariu_

_~Put que te partiu(*coisa de tia solteirona*)_

_~Putis que caiu(*mermodecima*)_

_~Uma pobre dama de vida fácil entrou em trabalho de parto_

_~Um ser humano do gênero feminino que paga boquete com fins econômicos pariu um jegue_

_~A mãe de Shimura Danzou acabou de parir seu mais novo irmão(*só os fortes*)_

_~Put keep are you(fail)_

_~Progenitora de vida fácil que teve seu rebento_

_~O que disseram quando tua mãe te pariu_(*porfavor, cara pessoa que ler, não leve isso com um insulto, é so uma frase*)

_*like a Narrador de sessão da tarde on_

_~Uma putinha da pesada que deu a luz a altas confusões_

_*like a Narrador de sessão da tarde off_

_~Caralho_

_~Caralho Caralhudos_

_~Caramba_

_~Caraca_

_~Cacildas_

_~Carambolas_

_~Trakinas_

_~Cacete_

_~Que Kayakos(*piadinha muyy fail*)_

_~Merda_

_~Vai se fuder_

_~Viado da porra_

_~As porras todas_

_~É o caralho_

_~Puto do dinheiro(especial para o Kakuzu)_

_Pronto, ta ae, tem mais, mas eu esqueci, mas foda-se, ta ótimo e quem não gostou vai toma o cu!_

**Menina do Bambu*(cara acusatoria(*essa palavra existe mano?*))-**boca sujammm! Sem vergonhammmm! Sem vergonhammmm!

**Kinast*(gota menina do bambu e logo dp impressionada pro Hidan)-**Isso é palavrão pra porra! e você ainda esqueceu?! nossa...

**Hidan(fuckyea)-**Brigada sua vaca...cara você não quer fazer uma lista tambem não?

**Kinast-**Mas o que eu ia falar?

**Hidan-**Qualquer coisa tia,porra!

**Kinast-**Hum...tive uma ideia...

Nesse momento(*não, no dia do aniversario de 30 anos do Titio Hitler*) aparece outro quadro negro e ela(eu) começou a escrever(*não, ela começou a dar uma de Beyond Birthday e matar a todos*):

_Dez formas de falar Meu Deus:_

_1°-Meu Kami-sama(*genius*)_

_2°-Meu Pain(*afff's*)_

_3°-Meu Jashin-sama(*meu prf *-* *)_

_4°-Meu Raito/Light(*só os muyy fortes entendem*)_

_5°-Shimatta_

_6°-Meu Ozzy(* te amo titio Ozzy Osbourne *)_

_7°-Credeuspai_

_8°-Credeuspaitodopoderoso_

_9°-Chessuscremdeuspaitodopoderosocriadordoceuedaterra_

_10°-Meu Chuck Norris_

_E a segunda lista_

_Como falar rases populares de forma educada:_

_~Cu de bêbado não tem dono(*mentira, tem sim, e é um traficante*)=Orifíciorugado de umsujeitoalcoolizadonão possuiproprietario_

_~Nem a pau=Nem pensar na ipotese de utilizar um longo pedaço se madeira_

_~Nem que a vaca tussa=Sequer considerar a possibilidade mesmo se a fêmea bovina expirar fortes concentrações laringo-bucais_

_~Tirar o cavalinho da chuva=retirar o filhote de equino da pertubação pluviométrica_

_~Cair matando=Derrubar com mortais intenções(?)_

_~Dar um pé na bunda=Impulsionar bruscamente a extremidade do membro inferior contra a região glúteade alguém_

**Hidan-**Até que a lista ficou du caralho!

**Kinast*(fuckyea)-**Eu sei, afinal fui eu que fiz!...Agora vamos fazer o que?

**Hidan*(cara pensativa)-**Hum...ta afim de encher a cara? dizem que nos arredores de Konoha tem um bar muito foda!

**Kinast*(sorriso malicioso)-**Claro...mas Konoha o caralho, vamos em um lugar do meu mundo!

**Hidan*(?)-**E onde seria saporra?

**Kinast*(aumenta o sorriso)-**La no Rio truta, ta afim?(*SEM DUPLO SENTIDO*)

**Hidan*(sorrindo igualmente)-**Ta demorando sua puta...

E la se foram dois drogados/alcoólatras para o Rio, aonde especificamente? sei lá, faze o que? provavelmente merda e sacrifícios para Jashin-sama, mas foda-se, isso ae ja é outra história...


End file.
